


The Perks Of Family Life

by Voltaire_Rousseau



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, KenBya Babies!, KenBya sweetness, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltaire_Rousseau/pseuds/Voltaire_Rousseau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of KenBya fluffiness that's safe for those under 18. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks Of Family Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection I started on during my junior year in high school.

Moving In

"Byakkun's moving?!" Yachiru exclaimed. Kenpachi fought back the urge to cover his ears, lest she destroy his eardrums with all her screeching.

The eleventh division captain ran his fingers through his thick, loose black hair. "Yeah, Hime's movin' in." Byakuya's house had been completely and utterly destroyed during the Quincy War and he ran out of places to sleep. Sure, his grandparents offered to let him move in to their house, but he and Kenpachi were already going out so...yeah. Byakuya was moving in. Zaraki stared off into the distance. He could see Byakuya walking up to the house with a single bag in hand.

When Yachiru saw him, she immediately zipped down the dirt path to meet up with him. Kenpachi watched as his adoptive daughter grabbed the noble's suitcase and ran back inside. Byakuya jogged up to his large lover, pulling him down by the back of his neck to kiss his cheek. "I can tell she is excited about me moving in." Kenpachi chuckled and nodded as he leaned down a tiny bit further to kiss his lips. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Yachiru called to them from the front porch. She had found Byakuya's violin case inside his suitcase and wanted to hear him play. Byakuya smiled softly as they parted their lips and went inside, closing the wooden door behind themselves.

That night, the air was filled with the sounds of Byakuya's violin and Yachiru's chirping laughter.

~End~


End file.
